


Surprise

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack gets sick after a show.





	Surprise

“Thank you all so much, we’ll see you again next time!” Alex yelled into his microphone as the crowd cheered. The band had just finished up a show in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, and it had been a good one. Unfortunately, they had an early bus call, so they couldn’t go out anywhere. They all waved to the crowd one last time before walking off the stage. They all set down their instruments, then stood near one another.  
“That was one hell of a show!” Zack exclaimed.  
“Yeah it was! I wish we could all go out to celebrate it now,” Jack said back.  
“Me too, but we’ve been stay8ing out pretty late a lot recently, so it’s probably a good thing we have to be on the bus early tonight,” Alex explained.   
“God, you can be so boring sometimes,” Rian joked, making everyone laugh.   
“It’s just a sense of responsibility,” Alex replied laughing more.  
“I know, I’m just messing with you. I’m kind of glad we have an early night, I’m pretty tired. We definitely were out way too late last night, and we had a lot to do today. I’m ready to sleep now,” Rian explained.   
“Me too, dude. Man, we’re getting old,” Zack joked.  
“Wow, you guys are all so boring. I could stay up all night!” Jack exclaimed.  
“You can do that on the bus instead of in a club for one night,” Alex replied.  
“I guess that’ll do,” Jack said.  
“I guess so. Why don’t we all go ahead and go to the bus. We can say hi to some of the fans waiting outside on the way,” Alex suggested.  
“Let’s go!” Rian agreed. The four of them walked out of the venue and saw quite a few fans sitting on the ground. They all started to look very excited when the four of them walked out. They stopped and talked to them for a bit and took pictures and signed a few autographs. They eventually said goodbye to all of them and got on the bus.  
“I think I’m going to go ahead and sleep, I’m pretty tired,” Zack said with a yawn.   
“Me too, it’s been a long day,” Rian agreed.  
“I’ll go back in a bit,” Alex added.  
“Same here, I’m going to watch the TV out here for a bit,” Jack decided. Rian and Zack walked to their bunks, and Alex and Jack sat down on the couches in the front lounge.   
“What do you want to watch? I’m going to do some stuff on my laptop out here, so it’s up to you,” Alex said to Jack, opening up his computer.  
“Honestly, I was planning on the same thing. South Park?” Jack suggested.  
“Sure, we haven’t watched that in a while,” Alex replied. Jack turned on the TV and set up one of the episodes they had on demand. The two of them began to do things on their computers. Alex went on Twitter, and he replied to some fans, liked some posts, and went through his timeline. Jack was going through his iTunes, deleting some stuff that he didn’t need anymore, and organizing everything else. Jack almost never stayed in, so finding something to do was a bit of a challenge for him. After the first South Park episode, Jack began to notice that he felt a bit off. He didn’t get what was happening, he’d felt fine and normal all day, this was very random. His stomach started to hurt a bit, and it made him let out a small groan.  
“Woah, dude, if you’re going to watch porn over there, at least give me a warning so I can leave the room,” Alex joked, laughing at himself.  
“I’m not doing that, asshole. My stomach just started to hurt, and I don’t know why,” Jack replied, setting his laptop next to him on the couch.  
“Really? Are you too full or something?” Alex asked, also setting his laptop down.  
“No, I don’t feel full, I actually feel a bit sick,” Jack replied, wincing as another wave of pain shot through him. Alex got up and sat next to Jack on the couch. He put his hand to Jack’s forehead.  
“You do feel a bit warm, actually. Have you felt bad all day?” Alex asked.  
“No, I’ve been fine all of today, it just randomly hit me now,” Jack replied.  
“Hm, that’s weird. Usually when this happens to me, it’s just a twenty-four-hour thing. It hits hard and really sucks, but it doesn’t last long. That happened to me about three weeks ago, remember?” Alex explained.  
“Yeah, I do. Man, my stomach really fucking hurts,” Jack said, holding his stomach and leaning forward a bit.  
“Do you think you’re going to get sick?” Alex asked, feeling more concerned for his best friend.  
“I’m not sure, but this is killing me,” Jack replied.  
“Well, let me get you some Canada Dry and some stomach relaxers, and we can see if that will help at all,” Alex suggested, getting up. He walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get the soda. As he was about to get the medicine, Jack started to gag, making Alex turn around.  
“Woah, are you okay?” Alex asked.  
“I think I’m going to-“ Jack stopped himself, and quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. Alex followed behind him, and saw Jack sitting on the floor, opening up the toilet seat. Alex sat next to Jack and put his hand on his back. Seconds later, Jack began to get sick, and Alex rubbed his friend’s back. After a couple minutes, Jack leaned up against Alex, and began to shiver.  
“It’s cold,” Jack whined.  
“You definitely have what I had a few weeks ago. Let’s get you cleaned up, then we can work on getting you warm,” Alex decided.  
“What if I get sick again?” Jack asked, coughing a bit.  
“We’ll get a bucket, like you always do for me,” Alex replied. Jack just nodded, and let Alex help him up. Alex helped Jack change into comfortable PJs, then took him back to the front lounge. Alex made the couch into a pull-out bed and set Jack up on it with a bunch of blankets and pillows.  
“Let me get everything we’ll need, then I can sit here with you, if you want,” Alex proposed.  
“That sounds great. I’m so cold, so I’d love some snuggles,” Jack replied, making Alex smile a bit. Alex poured a can of ginger ale into a coup with a lid, then got some stomach medicine. He found the bucket that was normally his, then brought everything over to where Jack was.   
“Okay, I’ll put this bucket over here on your side for if you need it. Go ahead and take this medicine, then you can have the soda. Small sips, though. You don’t want to have too much at once, that will just make you sick again,” Alex explained. Jack took the medicine, then started to slowly sip at the soda. Alex got the TV remotes, then sat down next to Jack on the pull-out couch. Jack immediately scooted over next to Alex, which prompted Alex to wrap his arms around Jack.  
“I already feel warmer now,” Jack said, smiling at Alex.  
“Good, I’ll do my best to keep you warm. I can still feel you shaking some, and I want to help you make that go away. You’re going to have to rest a lot if you want this to go away fast,” Alex explained.  
“Yeah, I figured. I know this has happened to you quite a bit,” Jack replied.  
“Yeah, it hits hard, but you’ll be okay tomorrow,” Alex said.  
“Thank god. By the way, thank you for being here with me. I’m glad that I don’t have to feel this bad on my own,” Jack said  
“No problem, man. You always help me out when I’m not feeling the best, so I’m glad that I can do the same for you. Hopefully we’re right that this is just a twenty-four-hour thing, especially since we have another show tomorrow night,” Alex pointed out.  
“Same here, I definitely don’t want to feel this bad while we’re playing. I just realized, I’m glad that we couldn’t go out tonight. This would’ve hit me at some club or bar if we did,” Jack replied.  
“Oh yeah, that would’ve sucked. See, sometimes it’s good to not be able to go out,” Alex joked.  
“Yeah, whatever, I would’ve- “Jack cut himself off as he was hit with a coughing fit. Alex helped him sit up, and he rubbed his friend’s back until the fit went away.  
“Are you okay, man? That sounded pretty painful,” Alex asked, as him and Jack both laid back down on the couch.  
“It hurt, but I’m okay. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night for me,” Jack said, partly joking and partly serious. They snuggled back into each other and watched the movie that Alex had put on. They ended up staying like this for most of the night. Jack woke up a few times in the night due to the pain in his stomach, and Alex helped comfort him as best he could every time. The next morning, Jack felt a bit better. He rested as much as he could leading up to the show, which turned out to help him quite a bit. By showtime, Jack felt much better, much to his relief. Alex was glad that Jack only had a twenty-four-hour thing, as well. They played a great show, and Jack felt very grateful to have Alex as a bandmate and best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've had this typed up for a while, and finally got around to posting it! I hope you all liked it, and send requests in if you have them! Lots of love, Liv


End file.
